The Reunion
by mahwish1
Summary: Matt's in Kyoto, finishing his Military training, while Sora is at her High-School Reunion. Sora remembers some old friends, and some old moments, all the while remembering her love. Sorato. One-Shot.


_Hey Everyone. _

_As you all know I finished my previous story; "Love Will Find a Way" and I just couldn't stop myself from writing another one. _

_I also want my readers to know that I'm working full hours on my sequel, so don't worry guys, I haven't forgot your encouraging words. :) _

_I want to put out a speciel 'thank you' to my Beta-Reader; "Emperor SS" - You've been a great help with the story, so thank you so much for taking out your time. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

* * *

**The Reunion**

_When are you apart from me?  
When am I separated from you?  
Like the lotus in the water  
you live within me_

_When you are not here  
even then everywhere  
in each song, in each wave  
I only see you_

Matt was currently living in Kyoto at the National Defense Academy, finishing the last course of his military degree.

Therefore, Sora, his girlfriend, hadn't seen him for a very long time – 8 months to be precise. Nevertheless, they managed to keep in touch through video calls, emails and letters.

* * *

Everyone was attending the reunion party at the high school.

The Chosen and the younger digi-destined were all in their mid-twenties and was busy with their ows respective careers. They all got their dream jobs which they had hoped on achieving.

Some of them were working for the government, like Tai who wanted to establish a better understanding between humans and Digimons. After Malomyotismon's fall, the brunet was convinced that he wanted to make a difference being the rightfully leader of the Chosen.

Izzy was working at Software Company, gaining a degree in computer science.

Others had pursued something else, such as becoming a teacher, a writer and fashion designer and even a cooking expert.

Even many years passed by, they still maintained a close relationship with each other. Therefore they had all decided to meet up before going inside their old school building.

Tai arrived with his longtime girlfriend, Catherine, who he had dated since high school. They both had a few subjects together which eventually brought them closer to each other.

Tk arrived with Kari alongside with Davis, Ken and Yolei as they had driven with them.

Izzy arrived with his girlfriend, Mimi, alongside with Sora.

Everyone was ecstatic about the party – especially the girls.

Mimi got out of Izzy's car and ran a hand through her hair whilst smiling broadly. "Oh, I cannot wait to see everyone's faces when they see us."

"Meems, you never went to High School here" Kari couldn't help but remind her.

"Well, I can still be happy about it," Mimi replied.

A small laugh escaped Sora's lips. "Sure you can, but please, don't do anything Romy White did in the High School Reunion movie."

"What? Me? I would never," Mimi said innocently while following her friends as they made it inside the gym area.

Once they made it inside they got pleasant surprised by what they saw. The whole building was decorated beautifully with dim lights following into the large gym area. Tables were decorated on each side with white and blue cloths and a few candles were placed as well. Each table had various picture of events which had happened during the year they attended. The floor was filled with balloons with all kind of colors such as red, blue, white and yellow.

One large table was in the corner where drinks and fresh supplies were placed.

Many at the party were catching up, given that they had not seen each other in years. Before they could explore any further, they went their separate ways to meet their old friends.

Tai met up with his old soccer team while Sora's eyes caught her old tennis teammates.

"Azumi, is that you?"

The black-haired woman turned around and broke into a huge smile. "Sora? Oh my god, it's you. It's been such a long time. How are you?"

She went forward and hugged the woman she hadn't seen a while. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine as well. It's just great to meet up with your old friends." Azumi took a look around. "So what have you been up to?"

Sora smiled as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've finished my degree in fashion designing, so I'm currently working at a fashion company."

"Oh, that sounds exciting," she replied. "So I guess you're still with Matt?"

She smiled at the thought of him. "Yeah, he's in Kyoto to finish his degree."

"I'm really happy for you both," Azumi replied.

Sora then excused herself and tried to find a few old classmates she had shared some good times with. However, a small group of women stopped her.

"Excuse me? You're Sora Takenouchi, right? Matt Ishida's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am," she replied, a little curious as to why she was asking about Matt.

"See? I told you that he wasn't single," the stranger said to one of her friends. The woman had short brown hair and looked she wore a lot of makeup.

"Frankly, I don't understand why he's with her? I mean, I don't see anything special at all," Sora heard one of the women who had long blonde hair whisper to the other.

Sora did not understand what was happening. She didn't even know these women, and they were insulting her.

"So where is he?" one of them asked, her eyes searching for the blonde.

Before the auburn-haired woman had a chance to answer, Sora heard someone call her name. It was Tai.

"Hey, isn't it, Tai? The team captain of Odaiba Soccer Team all those years back?"

The brown-haired guy approached his friend. "Sora, there you are. I've been looking for you all over. Meems' been driving me crazy, threatening me with telling blondie, how I've not taken care of you."

The women exchanged a small glance with each other. Sora, on the other hand, knew the look they gave him.

"You know him?" one of them asked Sora.

"From childhood," she said with a slight smirk playing across her rosy lips.

"Excuse us, ladies," Tai said as they walked past them.

Once they were a few feet away, Tai took a small look back toward the group. "Who were they?"

"Have no idea. But I think they were pretty much some fan girls of Matt."

"Ha, well, Blondie hasn't got more fans than me," he said as he flashed a smile toward another group of women a few feet away.

Sora couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Do I have to remind you that you've got a girlfriend?"

"I know and I'm damn proud to be with her," Tai replied, and with that, he approached Catherine from behind as he slid his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the gym and everyone's attention went toward the huge screen on the wall.

They were showing picture slides of the year they had attended high school. There were pictures of each and every one of them. Some were of Sora with her tennis team, Izzy with Tai and Matt at the computer room, and some were of the freshmen students of the year.

"Oh my god, just look at us," Yolie said as she stood with Ken and Davis.

"Damn, look at me!"

Kari took a look at her brother. "I'm so happy to know that you finally see it."

"No, I mean, damn, just look at it! I knew I shouldn't had gotten a new haircut!" he exclaimed.

Kari stared at her brother as she shook her head.

Everyone was enjoying the pictures as they all thought back on their high school days, but somewhere in the heavy crowd, a figure stood staring at the auburn-haired woman for a while.

Tai's eyes caught a black-haired man staring at Sora. He knew who the man was as they had both been on the Odaiba Soccer Team in high school.

He took a small glance back at Sora, who was busy staring at the screen while talking to Catherine and Mimi. He decided to approach the man he hadn't seen for years.

"Makoto, long time no see?" He flashed a smile.

"Tai, how are you?" Makoto greeted.

"I am fine, dude. How's life treating you lately?" Tai replied.

"Fine. A bit busy with things, but other than that, it's going fine."

"Great."

"What about the others? Your friend, Matt – I don't see him anywhere around?"

"Everyone's fine. Yeah, Matt's not here at the moment. He's off to Kyoto to finish his military degree." Tai paused slightly to watch his expression as he took a look to the side towards Sora. "Still together with Sora though," he said, leaving a slight hint for him to pick up.

Somewhere else, Sora eyes were attached to the huge screen on the wall. She couldn't make herself take her eyes off of it. There was a picture of Matt with his old bandmates, singing at prom.

A sudden rush of emotions went through her when she looked around and found everyone was enjoying with their significant others. She decided to go outside in order getting some fresh air.

Making her way out she noticed how the people around her made her feel crowded and perhaps lonely as well. She may have been the only one who hadn't brought her loved one with her. Even if she wanted to, it wasn't possible because of the circumstances.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her auburn locks. She found a bench to sit at as she could relax her thoughts for a short while.

"You okay?" Makoto approached from behind.

She raised her eyes to find him standing there wearing a white dress shirt with black pants. She noticed he had changed since the last time she saw him. He had gotten taller over the years and appeared to be well build. His short black hair was styled perfectly to one side.

She remembered him from the history classes. He was on the Soccer Team along with Tai and the way he would show off when it came just about everything. He was good in most subjects, but he would always tell the whole world about his current achievements.

She remembered how they both had spent some time together which Makoto soon had developed into something deep. Her kindness had been mistaken of something else. Something she wasn't quite fond of that time. And someone else wasn't as well.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm fine, Makoto. I guess I just needed some fresh air."

"You sure?" He took a few steps toward her and sat beside her on the bench. "You don't look fine to me."

She tried to smile. "I am, thank you. I'm just thinking about something that's all."

"About your boyfriend?" Makoto asked slyly.

She looked at him but didn't say anything. _'Why was he behaving so differently? One minute ago he approached her and then the next suddenly acting a bit cold?'_ she thought silently.

"I've got to hand it to you – that you're spending so much time waiting for him," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sora finally asked.

"That you sitting here alone. Where is he? There's got to be a reason for it."

"I think you're misunderstanding something here."

"I don't think so; I'm just saying what I'm observing," he said, his eyes lingering on her. "You know if you love someone, then you stay with that person."

This time she couldn't keep quiet. "He's studying in a different city."

"Of course," he said, not actually believing what she had told him.

"Just what are you trying to imply with all this?" Sora asked.

"Can't you see, Sora, that you've made the wrong choice? I could have kept you happy all those years back and still could," Makoto finally said.

She knew that he had always tried to spend time with her during high school. But hearing such confession was not what she expected to find at the reunion years later.

Makoto reached out for her hand. "Besides, you don't even know what he's doing right now. He could be…"

She stood up from the bench. "Stop! Just stop right there!" She had had enough. She did not need to hear anything he had to say. "You're crossing the limit, Makoto! Enough is enough!"

"I'm trying to make you see that choosing Ishida isn't the right choice."

"Who are you to say such a thing? You know I really thought you would have matured after all these years, but obviously you haven't succeeded in doing it."

"Sora…"

"I don't need to hear anything from you anymore. I love Matt and nothing can change that!"

"If he _ever_ felt the same way then he would be here with you." Makoto said, just before Sora turned around.

"Please leave me alone. Please!"

The black-haired man turned around and made his way back inside. His eyes, however, caught a lone figure who had listened to their conversation. Makoto ignored him and walked right past him.

Tai took a look over his shoulder. "You're lucky he isn't here to witness that you've been hitting on his girlfriend."

Makoto stopped and turned around to face him. "You can tell him for all I care."

"You'll start to care if you ever go near her again!"

He smirked at Tai's comment. "Grown a backbone, I see."

"Always had one. You better do what I tell you," Tai replied curtly.

With that, Tai left him and made his way toward sora. She was sitting with her hand on her forehead.

"Don't tell me you're stressed about the new collection you're going to launch. It's not until next week," he joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, satisfying models and customers can be a hard job," Sora responded.

He studied her for a minute as he stood in front of her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she raised her eyes.

He sat down beside her. "Hey, I miss him too if that makes you feel any better?"

She smiled warmly at him. The brunette stood up. "Come on, let's go back inside and enjoy the night. We still need to show our moves."

"Oh no, not again."

"Come on." He got a hold of her hand, and they both went inside the building. "Cath and I have been practicing all day."

She couldn't help but laugh at the picture she formed in her mind of her two friends. "Why do I get the feeling that it's true?"

Indeed, everyone were dancing and having a good time while the music was blasting through the speakers.

Sora began dancing with the girls as she tried her best to enjoy rest of the evening.

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd_

Her eyes suddenly found a pair of blue eyes looking right at her with a smile on his lips. He was looking rather handsome in his black dress shirt while carrying a drink in his hand. Matt winked at her as he watched her still form among the moving crowd.

Sora furrowed her brows and blinked slightly only to find that he had vanished somewhere. She turned around to see where he had disappeared off to. Mimi placed a hand on her shoulder, asking what was wrong. She shook her head lightly and began to move her body to the rhythm of the music. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her.

* * *

One month had passed by since the Reunion was held. Sora was sitting in her living room with a book on her lap and a hot mug of coffee on the table in front of her. The TV was going off in the background to remind herself that she wasn't alone in the rather empty house.

She wore an oversized sweatshirt which belonged to her boyfriend. She could still smell his cologne on it and it made her feel calm at some point.

She reached out for her mug and took a small sip from her coffee. She let the taste fill her as a familiar memory crept into the back of her mind: when Matt was still in Odaiba just before he had to leave.

_They were all gathered around the café as they had ordered their hot drinks and desserts. It was Saturday afternoon where they had decided to meet up with each other. _

_Catherine sat down on a chair beside the brunette male. _

_"Oh, sorry. I wouldn't want to excite you or anything!" Cath said with light laugh as she moved away for __him a little bit as a teasing manner. _

_"Hmph! I would have won if it wasn't for the tiny slip," Tai defended. _

_"Oh, I like to think it was rather large slip." _

_Everyone else who was seated wore confused expressions on their faces. "What are you guys talking about?" Davis asked. _

_Catherine turned her attention toward the rest. "We're talking about a bet me and Tai kept. Like how many weeks or months can you bear without any sort of physical contact with your partner?"_

_"Wow, sounds challenging." Yolei said. _

_"No it's not. It's boring!" Tai exclaimed from the table. _

_Catherine shook her head while wearing a smirk. "Don't listen to him; he's just mad that he didn't win the bet."_

_"Dude!" Tai ignored Davis who wore a disappointed look on his face alongside with the guys. _

_Mimi took a glance at the couple. "So, how far did you guys take it?"_

_"1 month and 2 weeks." Catherine answered proudly. _

_"Wow, I must say. You guys did well." Mimi responded. _

_Matt leaned back into his chair while looking straight at his best friend. "I can't believe you let her take control of you," he joked. _

_Tai leaned forward. "You have no idea how women can be. They can be all nice, attractive, and sensual in one minute, and manipulative and putting you under their spell – without you ever knowing it – the next."_

_Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but still, you ended it."_

_"Oh, I would like to see you go through this, Mr. I-am-in-control-of-everything, just to see just how well you do."_

_"Why don't we?" they heard Sora say with a slight hint of curiosity. _

_"What?" The blonde looked at her. _

_"Why don't we try it out? I mean, we all know that you would end the bet first," she said teasingly. _

_"Wait a minute. Are you challenging your own boyfriend?" Matt asked. _

_"Why, yes I am." _

_Tai looked at them both. "You sure you want to go through this? It's hard. It's really, really hard." _

_"Oh, we'll be just fine," Sora insisted. _

_The couple looked at each other while Matt smirked. "Alright then."_

_"Wait, what does the winner get? You have to bet about something?" Izzy asked. _

_"The honour of course," Matt spoke. _

_"Too afraid to demand anything, in case I win?" Sora couldn't help but ask. _

_"Not at all. What does the lady wants?"_

_Before she had a chance to answer, Mimi decided to speak. "How about a dare?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds about nice and fair. Whoever wins, he or she has to do a dare. What do you guys say?" Kari asked upon looking at the couple. _

_"Deal!" Matt said looking at Sora with a smirk playing across his lips. _

_"Deal." _

_The bet kick-started as they were both very much excited to try it out. But, at the same time, they were looking forward to teasing each other to the fullest and testing their limits. _

_The first attempt to make a partner lose the bet was when Sora came inside the living room wearing blue short shorts and Matt's big hoodie. She came and sat down on the couch with a few magazines. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail where a few strands of hair were hanging loosely around her face. Matt raised his gaze from his laptop and found her long tanned legs. 'Damn' he thought to himself. He tried not to think about her and turned her attention back on the work he needed to finish. But, unfortunately, nothing made sense in his head. 'Focus Matt, try to focus,' he tried to convince himself. Sora was smirking about his reaction. _

_The second attempt was when 3 weeks had passed by. Sora had really thought all of her moves through, because they had almost worked every single time. _

_This time, she stood in the bathroom as she filled two buckets of water with some soap. She closed the handle of faucet and took everything else she might need in the process. _

_Sora came inside carrying the buckets, and a few sponges, and supplies to wash the windows. It had been a while since they had cleaned them, and today was the best day to do it. _

_She began to wash the window with the sponge first. Mat's eyes were following her every move. "Do you have to do it right now?"_

_Sora grinned at his question and tried her best to wipe it off her face while turning around. "Why, does it bother you?" she asked innocently. _

_He knew her too well. He knew she was enjoying this to the fullest. He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter to him. "No, go ahead."_

_Sora stopped for a second and couldn't help but stumble across his answer. She furrowed his brows but continued her work. _

_Matt's eyes followed her every move. Part of him was enjoying the sight, but two could play the game, now, couldn't they?_

_He smirked lightly. "Actually, you know what? I think I'll help you."_

_He stood up from the couch and went toward her as he took off his white t-shirt. He took the window cleaner and began to wash the windows as he stood right beside her. _

_Sora stood back with her mouth almost hanging open at the sight. How she had missed seeing him like this… _

_The bet was much harder than she first thought. 'Okay, I need to stop think about Matt. Think about water. Yes, water. Water is good, water drops, water and beach, water and Matt. Matt in black shorts. Matt totally soaked in water. Water running down his body – wait what!?'_

_This was like an internal battle between her heart and her brain. She, however, tried her best not to think about the man beside him. She tried to put her thoughts into things that were less exciting, such as her old teacher from her high school days. Yup, that would do. That would totally vanish the feeling – and indeed it did._

_That day, the score had been 1-1. It was equally hard to maintain their distance for both of them. _

_A whole month had passed and they were still going on with their bet. Sora had been good at trying to distract her boyfriend, but it didn't mean that Matt was left behind in the game. _

_Matt was standing in their bedroom as he had just finished taking a bath. He stood in the room with a white towel wrapped around his waist looking for a shirt to wear. _

_Sora was making her way toward the bedroom, as she had forgotten her phone on the night stand. The minute her gaze landed on the blonde man, she stopped in her tracks. It was almost like she had forgotten how to breathe. _

"_Done checking me out, Takenouchi?" _

_Matt's eyes lingered on his girlfriend. "You know you can have this anytime," he said, clearly referring to himself with a proud smirk. "You just need to take a few steps and make the first move."_

_She gathered the courage and turned her attention toward Matt as she crossed her arms. "Nuh-uh mister. I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to fail that easily."_

_With that said, she turned around and left the room. However, she stopped in the hallway as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in attempt to gather thoughts. 'Oh, god, stupid bet.' _

_It had only been a month since they started the bet, and she hated every minute of it. She didn't even know for how long she had stood there when Matt had passed her – now fully clothed – wearing a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up. "Need a cold shower, Sor'?" he teased her. _

_Weeks went by and they kept teasing each other to the limit. _

_The fourth attempt didn't go as they had planned – at least not for Matt. It had been 1 month and 2 weeks since he hadn't felt her against him. There was a certain longing for each other, and the truth was: he missed it. He missed kissing her forehead whenever she would snuggle close to him in the living room. He missed the small kisses she would place on him when he was asleep, but knowing well enough what was going on. Most of all, he missed wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and asking himself if he was even worthy of having her in his life._

_Matt couldn't take it anymore. 'Screw the bet' he thought. He grabbed her from behind and swung her around pinning her against the wall behind her. She didn't even have the time to register anything before he crashed his lips down upon hers. She was beyond surprised by the sudden action, but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. _

_"Damn it."_

_They kissed for what felt like hours before they broke apart to get some air. Their foreheads rested against each other, and felt the closeness between them form – which they had missed for weeks. _

"_What would you have dared me to do?" she whispered lightly. _

_He raised his gaze and looked straight into her warm, ruby colored eyes, "I would tell you to say you're mine."_

_"How?" she whispered, yet a part of her knew the answer of the question. _

_He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke apart after a few seconds later. "Say you're mine."_

_"I'm yours."_

_This time he kissed her on the forehead. "Again."_

_"I'm yours."_

_He went down on her cheek. "Again." He loved hearing it from her lips. _

_"I'm yours."_

_He went further to her jawline and placed a kiss. "Again."_

_She placed a finger on his lips as she looked straight into his clear blue eyes, which she had fallen in love with years ago. She slowly leaned in and placed small kisses along his cheek and jawline. _

_"I'm yours – only yours, Matt."_

She came back to the reality while expressing a gentle smile on her rosy lips. She remembered Tai teasing him about the bet ever since.

It's true, she thought to herself – a certain kind of smell can bring on a flood of memories.

* * *

_'Ring-ring' _

Tai groaned, rolling over in his bed and stretching clumsily forward toward his cell phone. He didn't even open his eyes to check who it was as he pressed the answer button and spoke in a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"_Don't tell me you're still sleeping, Kamiya,_" the person spoke on the other line.

"Izzy? Is that you? What happened to your voice?"

"_What? Can't recognize your best friend's voice anymore?_"

Tai took a moment to process the voice. Suddenly, the brunette's eyes shot up in surprise. "Matt!"

"_The one and only._"

His face broke into a smile. "Man, what's up? How are you? How is the training going?"

"_Woah, slowdown,_" Matt laughed at his friend's excitement. "_I'm fine. Just missing you guys._"

"Yeah, me too. So when are you setting a foot inside Odaiba?" Tai asked.

"_Right now._" He paused slightly. "_How about you come and pick up your friend from the airport?_"

"What!?"

"_I'm standing outside the Tokyo Airport right now. I've finished my degree, and the next time you see me, you'll be looking at an Air Force pilot._"

"What? I can't believe you – congrats! Does anyone else know? I've got to tell them," Tai jumped out from the bed, where Matt could hear him scream and yell to the phone. "Ouch, ahh… Damn it."

"_Kamiya._" No response.

"_Kamiya!_"

"Huh?"

"_Don't tell anyone yet, alright? Especially Sora._"

"Oh, so I'm the only one who knows?"

"_Yeah._"

"Aww, I love you too man. I'm on my way."

Matt ended the call while shaking his head with a smile on his face. The truth was: he couldn't stop smiling at all. He was finally coming home from the long months he had spent in a whole new city without his friends. He was looking forward to seeing them all – to finally see Sora.

After a half an hour, Tai managed to arrive at the airport, which surprised the blonde. "I thought I told you to come alone?"

Everyone had arrived with Tai, as he obviously couldn't keep the secret from them all. Catherine wore a smile on her face. "Don't tell me that you're not happy to see us here?" she said upon seeing her close friend.

Matt broke into a smile. "Nah, trust me, I am. It's good to be home."

His eyes caught his younger brother. "TK." He went to hug him.

"Congrats, Bro," he said while returning the hug. "You did great! Mom and Dad are going to be so proud."

The older blonde greeted each and every one of them.

"Way to go, man."

"We're all so proud of you."

As they had finished the greeting, Matt took a look at everyone – especially his best friend. "Well, at least you didn't bring Sora with you."

Tai raised his hand to place it at the nape of his neck. "Actually…"

"Don't tell me you brought her with you?"

"I'm joking, man," Tai said as he punched the blonde's shoulder and their old banter returned.

Soon enough, they moved toward the cars as they got Matt's luggage inside. He was sitting together with Tai, Catherine, Mimi, and Izzy.

"How come we can't tell Sora? Have you planned something special?" Mimi asked with a slight smirk paying across her lips.

"I want to surprise her. How has she been lately?"

Tai shifted the gear of his car and continued to drive through the streets. "She's been fine, but she's been missing you a lot in the last few weeks."

"I know. It's been hard." They could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

Matt reached down in his pocket of his pants and pulled something out.

He looked down at the silver key in his hand. He had kept the key of their house as a sign that he was coming back home to her. He smiled silently; he couldn't wait to see her in person. Only he knew how much he had missed her over the months. How he longed for her touch and her bright smile that would put his worries away at any time…

A question made him come back to reality. "So, how are you going to surprise her?" Catherine asked.

Matt smiled. "I've got a plan."

* * *

Sora came inside the main door carrying two bags of vegetables and things she had bought from the clothing shops. She had gone shopping with the girls, which had resulted in staying at the mall for hours. She placed the bags in the living room ad went toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. She opened the cupboard and turned on the tap, but she almost dropped the glass when she felt two pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, Beautiful" someone whispered into her ear.

She recognized the voice straight away. "Matt!" How she longed to hear his voice for months…

She turned around and jumped to hug him. "Oh god, Matt! You're here. You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back, Sora. I'm back," he whispered into her hair as he hugged her closely.

"But how?"

"I've finished my degree. I'm your own personal pilot now."

Suddenly, he could feel something wet go through his shirt. "Sora?" He made her look up to him. "Hey, look at me, are you crying?"

A few tears had run down her cheeks. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much."

"God, Sora, I've missed you too. I'm so sorry for being away for so long!"

"No, don't. I'm really happy for you. You deserve this. I'm so proud of you."

He wiped her tears away with his thumb as he looked into her ruby-colored eyes. "I'm so happy to finally be back home – with you!"

She took a long look at him. Absorbing the way he looked which she had missed for months. She gently reached out and touched his cheek and smiled, feeling the light stubble beneath her fingers.

"Sporting a light stubble now?"

He chuckled lightly and raised a playful eyebrow at her, "do you like it?"

"I love it" she said as she let her rosy lips caress his jawline.

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Wait, I almost forgot something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was actually planning something for you when you would return from you training. I'll be right back." She walked past him and made her way toward their bedroom. She opened her closet and found a small black box she had kept hidden in order to surprise him.

She entered the living room where she found him standing. "Now I know it's not perfect. But I wanted you to have this."

She shyly handed him the box and watched him as he opened it. He smiled. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

It was an expensive-looking watch. It was a steel chronograph watch with a black leather strap.

He noticed something was engraved and flipped it around to see the words she had chosen to write.

"_To the pilot I love – Matt Ishida – from yours only, Sora T._"

He raised his gaze to find hers. He stood admiring his girlfriend and the fact that she had put so much effort to his gift. "Wow, I don't even know what to say? Sora, this is amazing. I love this. This means a lot to me. Thank you."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes – loving every second of his touch.

She opened her eyes only to find him staring at her with a warm smile across his lips. Even Matt had brought something special to her, but tonight was not the night where he would give it to her. He had spent months debating how to give her the special gift, but eventually what mattered the most was if she would like it. He shook his head.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Sora asked, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Christmas Eve, when you baked me a homemade cake and we both confessed our feelings."

"I guess that's a beautiful thought to come across," she said, while remembering the winter night when she stood backstage of his concert. Nervous and shy, she had managed to confess her feelings that night.

"It always is," he said, bringing her closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her head in his chest, loving the feeling of his body next to hers. "Welcome home, Mr. Pilot."

Later in the afternoon, they were sitting on the bed of their bedroom, laughing about a few incidents Sora had shared during the time he had been away.

"Looks like I've missed a few things?"

Sora looked up to his eyes and, somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off from him. It was like he was holding her gaze.

She was almost on top of him when they both leaned in and met in a delicate kiss: a kiss of affection, longing and need. Sora ran a hand over his chest, taking a moment to feel his muscles he had trained hard to get.

They broke apart a few seconds later, when Matt reached out to move a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Let me feel you beside me tonight?" he whispered lightly to her in the rather dim room.

She moved slightly as she laid herself beside him, her head buried in his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her body. "I love you so much," he said as he kissed her temple and she snuggled closer to his body.

They stayed like that during the whole night: lying beside each other and feeling the warmth and closeness they had missed for months.

The very next morning:

Sora stood with a coffee mug in her hands by the window of her bedroom. She took a look outside through the cream colored curtains hanging by the windows. Her eyes caught the sun-filled streets as the heaven's shined down.

She took a small glance back at the bed, where she found the blonde sleeping. She had woken up early in the morning only to let him sleep for a while, as he hadn't had much time to rest since he had come back home.

The auburn-haired woman couldn't help but think about her life – the current situation she was in. She was more than happy to be where she was with the person she loved the most.

But in the back of her mind, she couldn't get rid of Makoto's words. It was like they were echoing in her mind over and over again. She shook her head. So what if she had to wait for him? She had her own career as well, which she had kept herself busy with all those months.

She loved him, and he loved her, and that was the most important thing in her life. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Her eyes caught a picture of them both on the bedroom shelf. It was taken on their 8th anniversary. They were both smiling at the camera, and Matt had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

God, how much she had missed him. All those phone calls, letters, and emails hadn't been enough – even though she kept convincing herself that they had. But today, all of those things no longer mattered – because he had come home.

Her Matt was finally home.

A few hours later, Matt had woken up and dressed for the day. They had just finished eating breakfast and had cleaned up after themselves. Matt was seated on a chair by the kitchen table. "So, how did the reunion go? Meems told me that you guys had fun?" he asked.

Sora tensed slightly at the mention of the reunion, slowly remembering the conversation she had with Makoto. But she soon enough shook it off.

"Uhm, yeah, it went fine."

He nodded. "Sorry, I wasn't there with you."

She turned around to face him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I had a great time with the others. Besides, it's not every day someone's boyfriend gets a chance to become a pilot," she said with a proud expression on her face.

He chuckled slightly as he watched her disappear inside the bedroom to place a few clothes in the cabin.

Matt leaned back into the chair, debating whether to tell her what he was thinking at the moment. "I've talked to Tai," he said loud enough for her to hear. "I heard you met Makoto over there."

She walked back inside the kitchen area with furrowed eyebrows. He saw the expression she carried. "Tai was just looking out for you. It was me who asked about it." He paused and sighed. "I should have been there with you."

Sora walked up to the table and sat down on a chair in front of him. Her hands were resting peacefully on the white table. "Nothing happened. He was just… confused, that's all."

"But he misbehaved with you?" he asked, which sounded more like a statement. She raised her gaze and could easily see the change in his eyes; they had gotten darker, and his jaw was clenched lightly as well.

She reached forward and placed her hand on his. "Nothing happened," she assured him. "He thought that he could change my mind about you, but I didn't let him. That's all."

She tried her best to read his expression, but she somehow found it hard to do so. She stood up from the chair and moved toward him, placing an arm around his shoulder and sitting on his lap. She took his face in her hands and made him look into her eyes.

"You're far more important to me than anything else. Don't let anything else inside your mind. You were busy with your degree, and I am happy to know that you have achieved your longtime dream. "

Matt watched her as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He regretted that he wasn't at the reunion with her – to let her know that she wasn't alone during the evening.

But something inside of him made him feel rather calm by hearing the words she had said… or perhaps it was her smooth, soft voice? He didn't know. All he knew for now was the fact that he had her in his life – which he was more than grateful for.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you," he said.

She looked at him as she gently touched his cheek. "You're here now and that's all what I want – what I need."

He smiled gently as he pulled her near and kissed her head. "I need you too," he whispered lightly.

* * *

The End.

_How was it? I would love to hear your feedback - so please leave a review of the story ^_^_


End file.
